Os Opostos
by Fanfslipmen
Summary: Os opostos não se atraiam no começo. Só no começo.


**Titulo:** Os Opostos.

**Categoria:** Fairy Tail – Animes.

**Advertências:** Heterossexualidade, Romance, Songfic.

**Resumo:** Os opostos não se atraiam no começo. Só no começo.

**N/A:** Se a minha memoria não falha, essa historia foi escrita por volta da metade do ano de 2013. Eu fiz ela a pedido de um amigo, ou na verdade eu estava inspirada e ele me deu esse tema. Particularmente eu nunca assisti essa anime, mas esse casal é exatamente o tipo de casal que me agrada e talvez por isso eu tenha gostado como gostei dessa historia. Como eu disse, eu não assisti esse anima, e as personalidades foram quase que... Imaginadas por mim, já que eu não conheço o desenrolar da trama. Espero que seja de agrado a todos como foi para mim.

* * *

**O olhar ansioso em meus olhos está refletido na janela do trem**

**Estou chegando em uma cidade nova**

**Você me ensinou a não esquecer**

**Minha própria individualidade**

**Eu me pergunto se ela ainda está brilhando**

Levy se sentia muito diferente. Sensações que antes nunca havia sentido estavam nela, e a garota se sentia perdida. Era como chegar a uma cidade nova e não conhecer ninguém. O sentimento que agora a garota sentia a deixava perdida, confusa. Pessoas opostas não se atraiam na verdade, atraiam? Levy lia muito afinal. Muito mesmo. E seu tipo predileto de livros era de romance, mesmo que poucos soubessem. Gostava de ler historias onde os personagens principais se conheciam em um esbarrão, e se apaixonavam em um olhar. Gostava de ler sobre personagens opostos que acabavam se apaixonando e vivendo juntos para sempre, felizes em suas diferenças e se completando.

Mas apenas acreditava que era capaz de se apaixonar por alguém oposto com um olhar. O que acontecia era que desacreditava que aconteceria isso mutuamente.

Ela com certeza se apaixonou por ele a primeira vista. Mas ele, a primeira vista, nem olhou pra ela. Quer dizer, não que Levy fosse do tipo que não conseguia enxergar suas próprias qualidades, mas é que quando pensava pelo ponto de vista dele... Provavelmente na cabeça dele ela era apenas uma garota pequena demais, magra demais, com o cabelo azul também pequeno demais.

Era tudo tão claro.

Obvio que no começo tentou se aproximar dele, tentar ser vista – _nem que tivesse que usar um enorme salto_ – mas ele realmente não estava preocupado. Ele se preocupava consigo próprio e pronto.

Mas entre seus livros de romance e suas noites passadas em claro pensando e pensando, aos poucos Lucy e Gajeel foram se aproximando, e ele se aproximando mais dos seus amigos, agora sendo uma pessoa mais presente na vida de todos e mesmo com o jeito metido, gostavam dele e começaram a apreciar seu jeito. A menina não entendia muito bem. De um dia pro outro ele já estava ali, e isso a fazia feliz. Na verdade ele havia se aproximado mais desde que tinha quebrado a barreira de Fried, aos poucos Gajeel confiava mais nas pessoas ao seu redor.

E agora Lucy já não se sentia mais sozinha com seus livros. Gajeel estava ali para ajuda-la a não se sentir mais sozinha em uma cidade escura.

Ela havia ensinado a ele a ser um pouco mais brilhante e menos irritado, mais aconchegante. _Mas apenas com ela._ Só com ela Gajeel conseguia se soltar um pouco mais e sorrir, mesmo que estranhamente. Levy achava que Gajeel no final era só envergonhado.

Já ele, ele a ensinara a ser mais individual, a pensar mais nela, a lutar mais por si só e por si mesma, e parar de colocar tanto seus amigos a sua frente, e sempre ficar para trás. Ele a fazia se sentir mais mulher. _Mas apenas para ele._

Todos já notavam os dois mais próximos, mas ninguém dizia nada. Por saber que a garota estava feliz e por saber que morreriam pelas mãos do garoto de ferro. Levy se perguntava o quanto seu sentimento era palpável para os outros. Também se perguntava se ele era capaz de notar, e não ligava ou se fazia de desentendido ou se ele não notava nada. _Não notava os olhares e os toques._

Sentia-se tão perdida perto dele e achava que ele fosse capaz de ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, de tão alto que estes ficavam.

– Porque está olhando pro nada, garota?

Levy olhou para ele e se perguntou há quanto tempo estava parada olhando pro nada. Estavam na biblioteca enquanto a garota Azul lia alguns livros, antes de se perder em seus próprios pensamentos. Sorriu abertamente pra ele e tentou mudar de assunto.

– Acho que estou cansada.

Sabia que Gajeel não havia acreditado só pelo jeito que ele a olhava. Conheciam-se o suficiente para saber as reações de um e do outro? Bom, nada preparou Levy para que o moreno fechasse todos os – muitos – livros que estavam abertos na mesa da biblioteca e estendesse a mão para ela, olhando-a de cima e sem perder o ar superior, apesar da pequena cor vermelha.

– Vamos embora garota. Se estiver cansada precisa dormir.

E Levy sorriu. Ele estava preocupado, não estava?

**Olhando para o céu sem fim enquanto o cenário muda,**

**Eu respirei fundo de repente quando eu ouvi sua voz**

**Não importa o quão longe estivermos um do outro, se fechar meus olhos,**

**Veja, nossos corações estão conectados**

**Todo o meu amor é para você, nada mais a perder**

**Porque eu sei mais do que qualquer um a força e o significado do amor**

Agora os dois estavam sentados em um pequeno gramado. O gato que tanto vivia com eles agora não estava presente, e apenas estavam os dois embaixo de uma arvore. Gajeel estava deitado e com os olhos fechados, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e parecia dormir com o corpo forte relaxado.

Já a garota estava sentada com o tronco encostado em uma das enormes arvores que existiam no lugar. Com um livro em mãos, as coisas estavam relaxantes. Vez ou outra levantava seu olhar para ver como Gajeel estava.

Algumas horas se passaram apenas naquilo.

Em uma das vezes que olhava para Gajeel, notou que se antes ele estava dormindo ou não, o fato é que agora seus olhos estavam abertos e ele olhava para o céu de uma maneira séria, e ela virou seus olhos na direção que ele olhava como se pudesse achar algo 10 vezes mais interessante do que o céu azul.

– Vê algo, Gajeel?

– Porque você lê essas historias de romance? O que é o amor que você tanto lê?

Levy ficou estática por alguns segundos.

– Amor? – Seus olhos subiram de novo e agora ela quem olhava para o céu como se procurasse as palavras certas para descrever um sentimento tão confuso e complexo como o amor. – O amor é... O amor é a conexão de duas pessoas pelo coração, Gajeel. É querer ver a pessoa, ouvir a voz da pessoa, saber sobre ela. Amor pode trazer muita felicidade, mas pode trazer muita dor. Quando você ama seu corpo fica dormente e sua mente não responde muito bem aos seus comandos, você apenas quer falar e tocar a pessoa, e você se sente feliz quando a pessoa está feliz. Você quer fazer o que a pessoa gosta mesmo que não goste e você precisa inventar coisas para estar com ela. Você inventa mil motivos para a pessoa ser cada dia mais especial.

Gajeel não se moveu e Levy estava pensativa sobre o que disse. Pensou que era muito mais fácil falar de amor quando estava apaixonada.

– Amor não pode ser isso. Isso é o que eu sinto por você, sua idiota.

**Você me apoiou e sorriu,**

**Falando que é mais fácil ficar (juntos)**

**No trem que balança**

**Então eu decidi, que mesmo que o mundo acabe,**

**Eu vou acreditar... no seu sorriso pela eternidade.**

Gajeel já tinha acesso fácil para a casa de Levy. Talvez mais do que antes, já que mesmo antes de firmarem o "namoro" – entre aspas já que o pedido formal nunca havia sido feito – e agora Gajeel vivia em sua casa. Era como se já vivessem juntos como casados, mesmo que a única definição do relacionamento que tinham era o "**minha**" que o moreno falava com tanta vontade para se referir a ela.

Lucy um dia a perguntara se nunca se cansaria do jeito diferente de Gajeel , e a garota tinha certeza que não. Gostava do jeito dele. Gajeel era um homem enquanto ela era uma menina. Ele não sentia vergonha por andar nu próximo a ela, ele tinha o corpo desenvolvido como de um homem, enquanto ela era uma garota. Mesmo que o moreno gostasse de mostrar o quanto amava o corpo dela.

E enquanto respondia a Lucy se Lembrava de si mesma, no começo, quando pensava que os opostos não se atraiam. Levy atraiu Gajeel. Lucy atraia Natsu. Natsu era burro e não sabia descobrir isso, mas Lucy sabia.

Levantando a cabeça apoiada no peito moreno de Gajeel e olhando para seu rosto, Levy deu seu melhor sorriso: Queria que Natsu fizesse Lucy tão feliz quanto seu amado a fazia.

Que Natsu fosse o que seguraria Lucy quando ela balançasse. Que ele a apoiasse sempre.

**Mesmo naquela estrada longa e distante (Ohhh, meu amor)**

**Por que você está sempre lá brilhando por mim (está sempre brilhando por mim)**

**Eu posso andar sem medo (Amor por você)**

**Porque eu sei mais do que qualquer um a força e o significado do amor (Oh whoaa)**

Os dois estavam na praia. Na água. Não, apenas os pés de Levy estavam na água e mesmo assim ela tentava sair dali a qualquer custo, mas havia braços fortes a segurando. Levy gostava de água, afinal, mas estava frio, realmente frio. Levy não contava que a coisa de opostos serviria também para a água. Gajeel gostava da água fria.

– Gajeel, não, por favor.

A garota tentava a todo custo sair dos braços dele, sentindo seu corpo todo arrepiado devido à temperatura tão fria. Mas o corpo dele era quente.

– Não seja tão mimada, garota. Tssh, a água não esta tão fria e eu vou te segurar, não precisa ter medo de morrer afogada, sua idiota.

A menina de cabelos azuis não se sentiu ofendida, mas sim grata. Sabia que aquelas palavras nada menos queriam dizer do que "segure-se em mim e não tenha medo, eu vou-te proteger". E fez o que ele disse, esticou-se nas pontas dos pés e enlaçou os braços ao pescoço dele. Ele sorriu presunçoso e segurou a garota por baixo das coxas, e num impulso à fez se levantar. Agora ela estava com também as pernas enlaçadas à cintura dele. Seus olhos agora estavam um no outro, e a distancia era mínima entre os rostos. A iniciativa do beijo partiu dele.

Aos poucos durante o beijo ele a levava mais para dentro da água, e mesmo com o frio que sentia enquanto a água subia por seu corpo, mas os lábios dele e o contato entre as peles a deixava mais quente.

Finalmente estavam com os corpos basicamente mergulhados, mas os beijos não pararam. Os lábios de Gazille eram firmes, mas macios.

Quando as bocas finalmente se separaram, olhando nos olhos dela, as palavras de Gajeel a fizeram a _mulher_mais feliz do mundo.

– Você foi minha amante, você foi minha mulher e minha namorada. Hoje você é minha esposa, e passe o tempo que passar você nunca deixara de ser minha. E eu serei seu. Para sempre eu juro-te proteger, pequena.

E ele a protegeu, ele a amou, e ela foi a esposa dele. E quando viu Natsu e Lucy finalmente juntos, Levy soube que teriam duas coisas a serem contadas naquele dia.

Natsu e Lucy estavam juntos, e Levy esperava um filho de Gajeel.


End file.
